Grip Like A Caveman
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Jericho is weird, he has strange qualities and little quirks. The Titans have never really minded them, but things change. The more Jericho notices how different he is from everyone, the more he changes. (Part 3: The Gentle and the Bold)


_The Gentle and the Bold: Part Three_

* * *

 _A/N: It helps if you know the context of "Drizzle by the Sea" and "Wordless Conversations", but I don't think it's strictly necessary for you to read them and understand this one._

* * *

It happens in a split of a second and it's so evident that _everyone_ can see it.

They've been slowly introducing Jericho to the other Titans since he came to the city. Speedy's in town for personal business but they never miss a chance to hang out and eat pizza in their favorite joint.

The archer offers his hand to Jericho introducing himself.

"Jesus, what a grip man. Where you raised in a cave?" The redhead asks jokingly and Jericho's face just _falls_.

Where there had been a happy, open smile, now was an insecure, uncertain look. He seems uncomfortable as he takes back his hand and he fiddles with his fingers, like he doesn't know what to do with his body.

Everyone can see it and while most of them don't even know what is wrong, it's so evident that something _is_.

"Chill, dude." Speedy says lightly. "It's just a joke."

Everyone moves on from the insignificant oddity. Everyone but Robin.

Robin is looking at him and when the blond catches his eyes, he smiles uncertainly. The rest of the afternoon is great, but the reaction doesn't leave the Boy Wonder for a long time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There are moments when Jericho observes people. Not like before, when he looked at them out of curiosity and wonder. Now he looks at people as if he's trying to learn.

He copies actions with subtlety and ties to subdue his own peculiarities and quirks when he realizes other people don't ready do them. It's so stark a contrast from how he used to be and Robin can see how hard he's trying to keep himself in check.

It's a painful transformation to watch, until one day while they're all eating dinner together, he simply can't take it anymore.

Jericho's always been a slow eater, when they eat together he always takes at least 15 minutes more than everyone else to finish his food. The first time they ate with him they had pointed it out, but it had all been in good humor and he had laughed with them. No one had minded. Beast Boy had just complained about how ridiculous it was that he took so long. Their new member had grinned brightly, if a little shy.

Robin knows all these little things are a consequence of his isolation but none of the Titans had cared. Still, things had started to change.

Today, everyone eats to their heart's content and curiously enough, Jericho finishes at roughly the same time as everyone else. Almost no one notices, they're all deep in conversation, debating what they'll do tomorrow.

Raven looks funnily at the blonde for a moment but lets it go. Starfire is trying to convince her they should go to the mall and buy "All the colors of the polish for the nails."

But Robin looks at him.

Jericho is siting beside him and he's pretty sure he's the only one who's noticed that his hands are clenched in thought fists, wrinkling his pants, and that his smile, that is always so natural, is slightly forced.

They go to their rooms early that day, but Robin follows the blond. When he enters the room after a polite knock his heart breaks at the sight.

Jericho is sitting at the edge of his bed, his arms around his belly, and from his tightly closed eyes fall down two steady lines of tears. He looks miserable.

The titans sighs and walks to him. He sits beside him and gathers the mute in a one-armed hug. The blond nests his head under Robin's chin after a moment of hesitance.

"You… you don't _have_ to fit in Jericho" A quiet sob shakes the blonde's frame "I swear nobody minds that you're different." Robin insists. "You don't _need_ to change. Okay?"

Green eyes open and look at him desperately. After thinking about it for a bit, Robin tries again.

"We like you just as you are, you know? I think that's one of the reasons I liked you so quick, back when we first meet." Robin grins and his friend gifts him a watery smile back.

A moment later, the blonde holds his stomach tighter and his face is painted by a painful grimace.

They end up in the bathroom; Jericho on his knees and vomiting every bit of food he had eaten from dinner and then some. Robin sits with him and rubs his back.

Robin keeps a close eye on Jericho from then on. And if he needs it, he's always there to remind him he's perfectly fine as he is.

* * *

 **Abril: People who know me know I don't usually write sweet stuff. Is it time to make these things dark? Or should I keep them on the lighter spectrum of things?**

 **Hmm, I likey darky.**

 **As an afterthought, I don't actually like this one a 100%, but anyway.**


End file.
